Captor Xander
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: An Item of Power finds it's way into Xander's hands god help us


**Captor Xander.**

**By Freddyfrmelmst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Card Captors**

**Xander stopped as he put away the books Giles had let Miss Calender scan as part of her new Database. Xander himself being the only one Giles now trusts in the book cage since his late night studying of Giles books in an attempt to be more useful had prevented the release of Moloch the Corruptor by seeing a symbol on the book that held him. Had some poor soul accidental read the words from that book aloud the results could have been lethal.**

**Xander smiled as he cataloged all the books coming in and out of the stacks. It was nice to find something he was good at aside from sleeping eating Twinkies reading comics and watching T.V.**

**A sharp bang spun Xander around as he saw a glowing red book on the ground behind him.**

"**What the Hell?" he exclaimed as he saw the symbol on the book glow a bright gold.**

**(Meanwhile in a Higher Plan)**

**A British Voice filled the realm as it exclaimed. "You gave the Clow Cards to Alexander Harris are you nuts that guy while granted is one of the best Humanity has to offer in the way of Heart and Soul in the way of magic he is what Pauly Shore is to serious cinema. Oye Vey your mother is gonna love this." **

**(Back in Sunnyhell)**

**Xander ran his fingers across the gold letter and image of a winged wolf like beast. "Clow? Where the hell did this come from, I've never seen this here before. I should know Giles made me catalog these shelves yesterday." Moaned Xander, as the backache he got doing it seem to come back.**

**As his finger hit the lock a golden glow surrounded Xander. The lock popped with an audible snap as the cover flew open. Xander looked in the book and saw instead of pages it held cards. Drawing two cards Xander read the Names of the cards "Sword, The Windy? What the hell are these?" as the words left his mouth the ancient magic of the Clow cards were called into being once more. The sword card glowed red as a Sword came forth in to being as the card vanished. Xander's right hand on instinct grasped the sword. As his fingers wrapped around it his mind was flooded with the knowledge and skill that would make him a great sword fighter. Even as he let out a scream as his body was changed to allow him to use the sword to it's fullest. As he screamed the second card The Windy activated a wild wind whipped thru the stacks blowing the cards from the book scattering them to wind as they passed thru the ceiling and walls with out trouble. As the wind start to die down The Windy card was torn from his hand and sent flying as well as Xander passed out from the pain and fell to the floor as the world went black he swore he saw the beast from the cover standing over him. **

**In the total blackness Xander felt a presence behind him as passed out from the rush of Information and Changes to his body. As the darkness took him fully he could swear he heard "This Boy will be the Greatest Captor ever."**

**As Xander slowly awoke he his mind was filled with the knowledge of the ways of the Blade. In his had rested a long sword.**

**As he sat up Xander saw a strange robed man standing before him.**

**The Man spoke in a deep voice his face hidden by the hood of his robe.**

"**Alexander I am Clow-Sho-Ri I am creator and former master of the Clow Cards a great source of magical powers. The reason I am before you is you have been chosen to wield the Power contained in the cards. But in order to prove you worthiness to be the master of these powers you must first capture the cards. Each has been physically manifested. Each card has different powers to capture all the cards you must master their powers as well as yourself." **

"**Why me why was this given to me?" asked Xander even as a small feeling of pride rose in him about this honor.**

**Clow-Sho-Ri smiled. Because my young friend you alone among the mortals who are strong enough in willpower to master them are strong enough in the power of your heart to use them to help those in need and those poor innocents of the Hellmouth will need your protection. So I have gifted to you instead of a wand the Sword of the Guardian. Which is what you hold in your hand. It has been forged in the powers of Fire and Light so you have those spells at you command. Thanks to the Sword Card which you held on to you are now a Master Swordsman."**

**As Xander smiled at the thought of being able to help others like he was unable to help Jesse. A slight cackle behind him rose up his senses as he spun around sword raised at the ready and a Hyena was behind him. Xander moved to strike down the Hyena when Clow put his hand on Xander's shoulder.**

"**By at peace my friend this is Kero he is here to guide you I'm sorry about his form just a second." With a snap of his fingers the Hyena before him was changed into a majestic Falcon.**

"**Wow." Marveled Xander.**

**Then a feeling of pure power past over Xander as he went ramrod straight as the feeling made him a want to run toward what ever was causing it and fight it.**

**Clow saw the look in the young man's eye and smiled. "You are sensing a Clow card near by that if I'm not mistaken is the shadow Card." Smiled Clow**

**Xander took off toward the source of the power he was feeling.**

**As he realized he was heading for the computer lab Xander picked up the pace, as he knew Ms. Calender was working there scanning Giles books into the computer.**

**As Xander opened the door to the lab Xander saw a wall of shadows trying to swallow Ms. Calender. What was more shocking was Ms. Calender was throwing spells at it trying to drive it back.**

"**It's a Shadow use Light to capture it." Screeched Kero as he flew in to room."**

**Xander's mind drew on to the Spell Clow had put there.**

"**Force know my plight release the Light." Yelled Xander. **

**He Sword glowed with power a bright near blinding light filled the room. The shadows shrank to the size and shape of a small cape.**

**Xander ran to the near vanquished Card and stood over it.**

"**Shadow Card Return to your powers confine." Xander struck the air in front of him and a card shape formed and tendrils shot from the card and wrapped the Shadow cape and engulfed in and pulled it back to the card. The card flashed at the contact and a new Clow card appeared and flew to Xander's hand and disappeared in a small flash.**

**Xander turned to Ms. Calender and gave her his patented goof grin as laughed. "I guess I have some explaining to do. Don't I Ms. C."**

**Jenny just gave him a small smile. "I think we both do Xander and you saved my life so please call me Jenny."**

**Xander just smiled. "How about we hit the dinner down the block get some food and swap our stories?"**

**Jenny smiled and offered Xander her arm. And together arm and arm they left the school.**

**Xander walked into the Library with Jenny on his arm laughing it up as she told him about her first attempt at Magic. Trying to make herself taller she instead increased her bust size to 44EEE at for a 17r old it was not fun. Thankfully it only lasted 5mins**

**Jenny smiled as he laughed despite the age difference they had become fast friends. Having spent all night in the dinner talking and laughing Jenny could honestly say Xander knew more about her then any man alive. It was endearing to her to have found such a man as a friend.**

**As they sat down at the man table both laughing the both realized that they were not alone as they faced three sets of Death Glares two directed at Jenny from Buffy and Willow and one from Giles directed at Xander.**

**Jenny winked at Xander and scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his.**

"**Is there something wrong?" asked Jenny her voice lased with honey.**

**Willow's death glare increased her face was so red and she was so mad it looked as if you could fry an egg on her forehead.**

**Buffy looked offended and Giles looked as if he was going to Kill Xander.**

**Before anyone could say anything else Kero flew into the room and perched on the bookcase above Xander and Jenny.**

"**Boss I found something in the basement while looking for a for a few mice for a meal." Breathed Kero.**

"**What is it Kero?" asked Jenny and Xander in stereo much to the loathing of the other Scoobies present.**

"**I think I found the lost Lazen Board of Clow Re how it ended up here I'll never know." **

"**Ok Kero will go get it." Smiled Xander.**

**As they got up Jenny winked at Xander. "Xan are you busy Friday night?" asked Jenny.**

"**YES he is." Came the stereo response from Willow and Buffy.**

"**Nothing I can't miss Jen why?" asked Xander as Buffy and Willow looked like they were going to start foam at the mouth.**

"**I have two tickets for the monster truck show would you be my date?" she asked as her voice took on a little girl tone.**

"**I'd be delighted Jen." Smiled Xander as they walked after Kero who took off to show them the Lazen Board.**


End file.
